Robin's Case Files: Case of the Terrible Trio
by Steelpoodle
Summary: In Robin's second case, he faces off with the Terrible Trio
1. Chapter 1 Predators Strike

Part 1 – Predators Strike

"How do I look," asked Dick as he showed off his Halloween costume to Alfred, Bruce, and Selina. Dressed as his favorite comic book superhero, Dick found it somewhat ironic that he was the Gray Ghost for Halloween when every other night he was dressed as a real superhero.

"Like the hero himself," commented Alfred who was in turned dressed as a zombie butler. While the Englishman would never admit it, Dick knew that Alfred loved dressing up for Halloween because it reminded Alfred of his brief career as an actor.

"One would think you were a superhero," chuckled Selina as she lounged on a couch near Bruce.

"I still think we should have gone on patrol first," grumbled Bruce.

"Oh please Bruce, we've been working hard ever since we took out Sin Tzu, Hellhound, and the Dog Pound Boyz. I think the GCPD can handle Gotham without us for one night," replied Dick with a grin. "Besides you're just upset we didn't like your original costume idea for you and Selina."

"Hades and Persephone?" asked Selina rolling her green eyes. "Honestly Bruce, you can such a geek sometimes. Besides most if not all of people at Davenport's party wouldn't know what we were dressed as."

"Really? Because going as Dracula and his bride isn't corny?" responded Bruce gesturing to his outfit.

"Holy Bella Lugosi Bruce," said Dick which received groans from everyone. "You do realize that nearly everyone who knows that you're Batman is in this room, right?"

"I know but," Bruce started to say until Selina cut him off.

"Let's go, Bruce," said Selina. "It's one thing to be fashionably late, it's another to be LATE. Besides, Dick needs to pick up his own date for the Halloween party he's going to and Alfred has to get back in time for trick or treaters."

"Barbara isn't… we're not… I mean…" Dick stammered making Selina and Bruce laugh as they walked out the door. Even Alfred had a small smile from Dick's flustering.

"Come on Master Richard," Alfred ordered as he headed to the limo, motioning Dick to follow him. "We don't want to keep Miss Gordon waiting."

"Alright Alfred," said Dick. "Ace, you and Isis watch over the place until Alfred gets back." Ace barely lifted his head from his bed when Dick said that, and Isis, Selina's smoky Egyptian Mau, just stayed asleep on one of the chairs.

* * *

When Bruce and Selina arrived at the Davenport Mansion, the party was in full swing; making everyone turn to look at them as they entered. Paparazzi took pictures and some shouted out questions. As a valet parked Bruce's Lamborghini, the party's host walked out to meet them.

"Brucie!" yelled J. Devlin Davenport dressed as a king. "Or should I say Count Brucie. About time you got here, and you brought the lovely Selina Kyle."

"Hello Devlin," Bruce said extending his hand for Devlin to shake. Devlin ignored it and instead gave an uncomfortable Bruce a quick man-hug; then gave Selina air-kisses on each cheek.

"Selina, I got to know why is it that you'll be Bruce's victim but not mind," asked Devlin taking Selina's arm as he led her into the party, much to Bruce's annoyance.

"Well Devlin, it's because I prefer that brunettes over blondes," Selina replied, winking at Bruce and disengaging herself from Devlin.

"I see," Devlin said taking the hint Selina drop. That and the slight glare from Bruce. "Well if there is anything I can't get for either you two, just ask."

"How about telling us where the bar is?" asked Bruce. Devlin laughed and pointed.

"Over there," explained Devlin. "You can make your own drink or have a bartender make one for you."

"Thanks," Bruce said as he and Selina made their way to the bar, saying hello to various other party guests. Once they got there, Bruce made the two of them fake martinis.

"Bruce! Selina! Glad you too could make it," said a red-headed cowgirl.

"Kate!" cried Bruce as he gave his cousin a huge hug. "Glad you're here."

"Hey, no love for your best friend?" asked a mad scientist.

"Tommy! How've you been?" asked Bruce.

"Great Bruce, I would ask you what you've been doing," replied Tommy Elliot. "But Selina answers that question."

"Glad to see you too Tommy," said Selina as she sipped her drink. Bruce let out a small sigh. Tommy had been Bruce's friend since childhood, but Selina never truly liked him. While she could never put her finger on it, Selina always told Bruce that something off about Tommy.

"How's that ward of yours Bruce?" asked Tommy. "Got to be tough playing dad."

"Dick's a good kid so that helps," replied Bruce.

"Speaking of kids," said Kate Kane. "Did you hear that Batman has a kid? Called Robin?"

"We heard," replied Selina smiling behind her drink. "Batman has been taking him to work."

"Makes you wonder what kind of man brings a kid to fight criminals," said Tommy.

"Well at least Batman and Robin get to spend quality father-son time together busting heads," joked Bruce, then raised his glass. "Enough about the vigilantes. A toast to Devlin and his great Halloween party." The others raised their glasses in a toast.

"Anyway I glad to see you two at Devlin's party," said Kate Kane. "I know he can be a bit much. I thought you would you would use Dick as an excuse to not come."

"Just because Bruce is a parent doesn't mean he can't have a life as well," explained another guest. Bruce, Selina, Tommy and Kate turned in surprised when they recognized the speaker's voice. While all were shocked, Kate stiffened when she saw the man's costume.

"Roland Daggett," growled Bruce. Roland just smiled, dressed as Nazi SS officer, seemed to enjoy everyone's distaste over his attire. Daggett was one of Gotham's most corrupt businessmen and his company was one of Wayne Industries biggest rivals.

"Don't you think your costume is a bit inappropriate, Roland?" hissed Kate. "But then again, it does really show people who you really are."

"Now Miss Kane," tutted Daggett. "It's Halloween, a time to dress up as something scary. And what's scarier than something from human history?"

"What the fuck do you want Daggett?" snarled Tommy.

"Doc Elliot, I'm surprised you're still sober," said Daggett. "I just wanted to introduce you and Bruce to my new lawyers. Ladies and gentlemen meet Warren Lawford, Gunther Hardwicke, and Armand Lydecker, partners at Lawford, Hardwicke, and Lydecker.

* * *

The office was quiet as the guard made his rounds at Marco's Rare Antiques. Three masked teens stood outside the back, each wearing an animal costume. One dressed as a vulture attached a smartphone to the electronic lock on the store. The other's held their breath until the red light on the lock turned green.

"Good job Vulture," whispered one dressed as a fox. "Let's go, the best stuff is in the safe and there's only one fat, old guard here." The three silently ran to the safe, where the third member dressed as a shark, pulled out a drill from the bag he was carrying. As he started drilling, the other three could hear footsteps of the guard.

"Hey! Who's there?" called the guard as he trotted toward the safe. As he came near. Fox broke a vase over the man's head.

"Jesus Fox," said Vulture. "Did you have to hit the poor man so hard?"

"Oh shut up Vulture," snapped Fox. "It's a shame that this antique vase had to be destroyed. But then, Ming was such a lame dynasty. Shark! Are you done yet?"

"Almost, almost… done!" replied Shark putting away the drill and opening the safe. Inside was dozens of gold and silver coins plus jewelry.

"Good, grab everything," ordered Fox. "Vulture grab what's in the cash register. I'll take care of the guard." Fox began to tie the man up as Shark and Vulture filled trick or treat bags with loot.

"Not a bad haul," said Shark admiring the swag in his bag."

"It's alright," replied Vulture. "The stuff is worth ten times what was in the register." The guard groaned as he regained consciousness. Once awake, the man glared at the three crooks.

"Here," said Fox in a condescending way, throwing a wad of money in the guard's lap. "That's what, three? Four months worth of your paycheck? Why don't you take that and forget you saw us?" The guard spat Fox.

"Fuck you punk," snarled the guard. "Unlike you three lowlifes, I have this thing called honor. I would try to explain it, but to you little shitheads, it's just a word."

"Why you fucking…" Fox raged, then kicked the guard in the face as hard as he could. Blood and a few teeth came out of the man's mouth. "I thought everyone one in Gotham had a price. You need to remember your place! Under my fucking boot!" Fox began stomping on the guard's face, breaking his nose and jaw.

"Fucking hell Fox! Chill!" yelled Vulture as he and Shark pulled Fox off the guard. "He isn't worth killing."

"Yeah," Shark chuckled nervously. "Come on, we need to get back to the party."

"Fine," Fox panted as he regained his breath. "Let's get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2 A Halloween Fiasco

Part 2 – A Halloween Fiasco

Bette Kane's party was held in one of her family's old warehouses. Loud music filled the air, so loud that it was easier to text the person next to them then to have a conversation. The building was packed with teens, most them drunk and about a third of them were high on something. As Dick and Barbara walked in, the party was in full swing of things. People in costumes were drinking, making out, or grinding against each other.

"Remind me again why you wanted to come here?" shouted Dick. "We could be at the Monarch Theatre; they're having a Basil Karlo movie marathon! All his best films, _The Terror_ , _The Mad Monk_ , and _Moon of the Wolf!_ "

"Richard, you need to spend time with humans," replied Barbara who was dressed as Princess Amethyst.

"What the hell does that mean?" demanded Dick.

"Well lately you've been spending too much time training for wrestling," answered Barbara. "As well as hanging around Wayne Manor. When you do hang with people, it's mostly with me going to the movies or people online. You need to be with live people."

"This coming from the president of the computer club," grumbled Dick.

"What did you say?" asked Barbara trying to make herself heard over the party.

"I said you're right," replied Dick. Barbara snorted but let it slide. "Hey, there's Bette. Better say hello." Bette Kane, McCallum Academy's head cheerleader, stood at near the punch bowl with a red solo cup taking to Rebecca Fallstaff, Bette's best friend, and fellow cheerleader. Like Bette, Rebecca was a blue-eyed It-Girl though had short black hair compared to Bette's long, blonde curls. Bette was dressed as a naughty angel while Rebecca was dressed as Cleopatra.

"Don't drool, Dick," growled Barbara. Dick gave her the finger and walked over to their hostess.

"Bette! Great party," Dick said, hoping he sounded more enthusiastic to be here than he really was. Bette squealed and hugged Dick, allowing him to smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Dick! Barbara! I'm so glad you two could come!" Bette squealed, clearly showing Dick and Barbara that she was tipsy.

"Wouldn't miss it!" replied Barbara. "Love your costumes by the way."

"Thanks," said Rebecca a bit drunkenly. "Your costume is pretty cool, but what are you supposed to be Babs? I know Dick is that superhero Christian Bale played in that movie with Heath Ledger, but are you some kind of purple princess or what?"

"I'm Princess Amethyst from the _Gemworld_ games," explained Barbara. Rebecca just continued to look confused.

"Seriously Rebecca?" sighed Bette, who still hadn't let go of Dick. "The _Gemworld_ games are like one of the biggest video games. Like it may get turned into a movie, I heard that Emma Roberts and Charlie Hunnam are being considered for the leads."

"Seriously? Oh my God, Charlie Hunnam is so hot," squealed Rebecca. As Rebecca and Bette talked about Hollywood's most handsome actors, Dick mouthed to Barbara, 'Get me out of here!' Barbara just winked and threw her two cents in about which actor was the biggest hunk. Dick groaned and tried to escape Bette's grip on him, but despite being trained by Bruce in the art of escape, Bette wouldn't let him go.

"Bette why the hell did you invite the nerd and charity case?" demanded a drunken male voice. While Dick was grateful that the question ended the girl's conversation and thus allowing him to disengage himself from Bette, he groaned when recognized the asshole.

"Why hello John," said Dick. John Daggett was the jackass quarterback of the McCallum Academy Titans. Just like his father Roland, John was every bit the bully. John saw himself as the king of the school and everyone else were his serfs. Dressed as the Devil, John reeked of booze and pot and was accompanied by three other players from the football team. Rebecca's boyfriend David Lawford, running back, karate black belt, and dressed as Julius Caesar, Justin Hardwicke, right guard and dressed as Freddy Krueger, and Andrew Lydecker, wide receiver and dressed as Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat games.

"John's right Bette," said David putting his arm around his girlfriend. "You really shouldn't be hanging out with their kind."

"And what kind is that?" hissed Barbara as Dick glared at David. Unlike John who bullied anybody who wasn't one of the popular kids, David picked on the scholarship students like Barbara or those who didn't come from old money like him. David had a special hatred toward Dick, the orphaned circus performer.

"The geeks, the losers, the ones that don't belong," explained David returning Dick's glare. "McCallum is where the next generation of Gotham's social elite, and unlike you two, we're the cream of the crop."

"You two foul up the place," added John. "An orphaned loser and nerdy bitch. Though I will say this, you would kind of hot Gordon if you stop dressing like a geek." John then smacked Barbara's ass, who in turned punched John hard enough to split his lip.

"Fucking pervert," snapped Barbara as Dick and David instinctively got into fighting stances.

"Fucking cunt!" snarled John. He took a step toward Barbara only to have Dick throw punch in his face. Johns sputtered the drink and gave Dick a death glare, then step back slightly when he saw no fear in Dick's eyes. This made John angrier. "You're dead Grayson!"

"Keep your hands off of her, Jonny Boy," growled Dick as he considered a dozen different ways to take John down. Though John was bigger and heavier then Dick, John was impaired by alcohol and weed. Plus, Dick had been trained to take down guys a hell of a lot tougher than the high school bully. But doing so would reveal that Dick Grayson had a hell of lot more martial arts training than a normal teen would. Being normal was what Bruce had stressed in order to keep a secret identity. Finally, Dick muttered "Ah, fuck it," and kicked John between the legs.

John's eyes bulged out of his head as he shot up in the air. He made a strangled noise and fell to the ground on his knees; hands over his privates. When he finally hit the ground, John puked his guts out.

"Holy shit!" gasped Justin as Bette and Rebecca screamed in disgust. Andrew tried to help John up but Daggett just rolled on the vomit covered the floor in pain. David opened his mouth a couple times but said nothing. Barbara just stared at Dick with eyes as big as saucers. Other party goers began to stare and mutter.

"Come on Barbara," growled Dick. "If we leave now, we might make it time for the Karlo marathon."

* * *

Dick walked into the manor's informal dining room, stretching his muscles from his morning workout. Since it was Sunday Alfred was dressed informally, khakis, a sweater over a dress shirt and tie. Bruce was in jeans and a blue plaid shirt reading the paper, and Selina was still in her robe sipping tea. She looked up and smiled at Dick, "Hey Dick, how was the party?"

"Um great," replied Dick as he sat down. "Didn't stay too long. Barbara and I hit a classic horror movie marathon at the Monarch."

"Why did you leave the party?" Selina asked as Alfred placed an omelet in front of Dick, then poured him a cup of tea.

"A couple of assholes from the football team decided to ruin the party for us," explained Dick.

"Language Master Richard," said Alfred. "And was John Daggett one of the football players?"

"Um… yeah," Dick replied between forkfuls of food.

"Roland's kid," inquired Selina. "He must be a prick like his old man."

"You have no idea," said Dick.

"Roland caused a stir at the Davenport party," commented Bruce. "First was his completely inappropriate costume. Next, he introduced me to his new lawyers, Lawford, Hardwicke, and Lydecker. You probably know their sons."

"Yeah I do," replied Dick. "Why would Roland try play nice with you? He hates your guts."

"Roland's construction company is up for a bid against City Vision to build a new Wayne Enterprises in Atlanta," explained Bruce. "Since Roland's last scandal, he needs a big contract. Though why Roland thought introducing me to a law firm that represents Gotham's top gangsters would put him in my good graces, I'll never understand."

"Maybe he hopes you're secretly as corrupt as him," guessed Dick reaching for the paper. As he flipped through the paper an article caught his eye, a story about a robbery by Alexander Knox.

* * *

 _RARE ANTIQUES SHOP ROBBED BY ANIMAL MASKED YOUTHS._

 _In a town such as Gotham City, Halloween would seem like any other day with our city's fair share of costume criminals. However, since earlier this October a new hero came to town, it seems new costume criminals must make an appearance. And it so happens they chose the day when everyone is in costume to begin their careers as costume criminals._

 _Marco's Rare Antiques was robbed during the town's Halloween festivities by three young men dressed as a fox, a vulture, and a shark. This terrible trio stole nearly a hundred thousand dollars in rare coins from the safe of Marco Vespucci. On top of that, local security guard Henry Jones unconscious. Mr. Jones's jaw, nose, and several ribs were broken by the thieves. Despite these injuries, Mr. Jones was able to write out a statement to the Gotham City Police and has made it clear he is more than willing to give a testimony if called. The GCPD are still in the early stages of the investigation and will give a public statement when they have something concrete._

 _GCPD has asked for Gothamites to call the tip hotline if they have any knowledge of the robbery on Halloween. Now we can only wait and see if this was just an isolated incident with a couple of juvenile delinquents taking advantage of the holiday? Or will Fox, Vulture, and Shark join Gotham's costumed Rogues?_

* * *

Dick grabbed the page of the paper that had the article and headed toward Bruce's study.

"Dick?" inquired Bruce. "What's up?"

"This article in the Gotham Globe," replied Dick "About the robbery at Marco's Rare Antiques, I want to investigate it."

"I don't know Dick," said Bruce. "We got enough on our plate with Dent, White, and Sionis grabbing for power after Sin Tzu left, we may be too busy."

"True," replied Dick. "But I still want to keep an eye on this. The last thing we need is three new costume characters making a debut. If this Terrible Trio is going to be a thing, I want to get ahead of this."

"Alright," agreed Bruce. "But it takes a back seat for now. Once we got this power struggle completely under control."

"Copy that Bruce," Dick called out as he left the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3 Pieces of the Puzzle

Part 3 – Pieces of the Puzzle

Dick scanned the computer scene going over the crime report. Luckily for him, the Bat Computer had access to the GCPD case files. Dick searched for the file involving the Terrible Trio robbery. Unfortunately, most what was in the official report was the same as what was in the news article. While the report did mention that the coins were all from different countries, different time periods, and what they were made of. That might help Dick locate a potential fence. Dick decided to check with his best source and headed upstairs. He found Selina lounging on a couch in the library with Isis. Dressed in black yoga pants, and a black hoodie over a pink shirt, Selina had made herself at home in Wayne Manor.

"Hey, Selina," Dick asked. "Theoretically, how would you rob Marco's Rare Antiques."

"Theoretically?" replied Selina with a mischievous as she rubbed Isis's ears. Then with mock innocence, "What makes you think I would have any idea I would have any idea how to do it?"

"Humor me," countered Dick with a dry smile. Selina then sat up as she thought over the situation.

"Honestly, robbing that place would be pretty simple. It has a very basic security that is intended to keep out the usual riffraff" Selina explained. "First of all, I would enter the back door. It has an electronic lock that can be hacked with if you have your own electronic device hooked up to it."

"So you have to be skilled in hacking in order to get in," said Dick making a mental note.

"Or know someone who is," Selina corrected. "There are certain individuals who give a program… or an app if you will, that can help you… overcome such locks."

"Who would you, theoretically, go to for such an app?" asked Dick. "And how would convince them to give it to you?"

"Well I might just already happen to have such an app on my phone, and where I got it from, a drop point with a guy who called himself 'Microchip'," Selina confessed with a smile. Then with a shrug, "As for paying for such an app? _Plata o plomo_."

"Silver or lead," Dick translated. Supposedly the phrase came from Central America and how to deal with rebels or drug cartels. Either with silver, bribery, gifts, and being nice or with lead, threats, and violence. "Okay once inside, what then?"

"From what I hear, Marco still uses an old-fashion safe," explained Selina. "You would open it the same way they do in the movies. A good, old, reliable stethoscope. You listen as you turn the dial to get the combination. Though dollars to a box of Dinky Donuts says it is Marco's birthday."

"What about the guard?" Dick asked.

"Personally, I could probably get in and out without the guard seeing me," said Selina as she scratched Isis's belly. "If need be, knock him out and tie him up. If you want to be morbid, you could kill the guard, but that generally makes things more difficult."

"So beating the hell out of the guard and sending him to the hospital would be overkill?" inquired Dick.

"Um yeah, I'll say," replied Selina. "Whoever did that has some serious fucking issues." Dick nodded as a lightbulb came on in his head.

"Thanks, Selina," Dick said and kissed Selina on the cheek, and patted Isis's head. "You've been a big help."

"You're welcome kiddo," chuckled Selina. As Dick walked away, Selina called out in a concerned voice. "Dick! Be careful, will you? You wouldn't believe the amount of trouble Bruce got when he was your age and investigating something."

"I will Selina," promised Dick. "I've been trained by the best. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a witness to talk to."

* * *

Henry Jones slept soundly in his room at Gotham General. A dark, cloaked figure loomed over him and whispered his name. Henry slowly opened his eyes and saw the dark shape. Panicking, he started to call for a nurse when the figured grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Easy there Mr. Jones," whispered the figure. "I'm one of the good guys. You can call me Robin. Now I'm going to let go of your hand, and then I'm going to ask you a couple of questions about your attackers. Okay?" Robin turned on the light and gave Henry a few moments to get used to the light. Robin's cape covered most of his body, but Henry saw the red and black uniform with the gold R. While Robin wore a domino mask, his hood help cover much his face. "Now, I know about your jaw and the last thing I want to do is cause you pain, so you can write out your answer on this tablet."

Henry nodded as Robin placed a tablet by Henry's hand.

"Now can you describe them for me?" asked Robin.

Henry spelled out, "The three of them wore masks that completely covered their faces. One was a fox, one was a vulture, and the last one was a shark. Despite what the papers say, they wore regular clothes. Dark clothes with gloves."

"How old do think they were?" Robin inquired.

"I'm guessing about your age judging by the sounds of their voices. Shark was the biggest of the three while Vulture was the smallest. Fox, he was the leader and a condescending bastard," replied Henry.

"Now I know what happened because of the police report and the newspapers," said Dick. "But why did they put you in the hospital? They had you tied up, so you weren't a threat."

"It was Fox," explained Henry. "He offered me some money they stole from the cash register and I refused. I'm no saint, but I sure as hell wasn't going take stolen money. I told the son of a bitch off and the guy flipped out on me. I vaguely remember the other guys trying to pull him off of me before I passed out." Robin nodded and took the tablet away.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones," said Robin as he headed toward the window. "You've been very helpful. Now try to get some rest." Henry nodded and laid his head back on the pillow. He turned his head to look at Robin one last time but the young hero was gone.

* * *

A dozen men in Gotham's Chinatown checked their weapons as their leader stepped forth. Dressed all in black, Ekin Tzu was one of Sin Tzu's lieutenants that was trying to gather as much power and territory before Gotham's other crime bosses took it first.

"Gentlemen, the twelve of you are the best of Sin Tzu's men. After being defeated by the Bat and his brat, it is up to us to maintain the power we once held," lectured Ekin. "Together, we will regain our lost territory and…"

"Oh please save us the speech. You sound like something from a damn movie," growled a voice. Ekin turned around and saw fifty thugs led by one of Gotham City's super criminals, Two-face flipping his signature coin. The former district attorney wore a suit that was blue on his good side, and red pinstripe on his burned half. While most of his hair on his bad half was burnt off, what was left was stark white unlike the black hair on his good side. Somehow his blue eyes showed different emotions, the one on his good side sparkled with amusement at Chinese Americans' horror. The one on Two-face's bad side showed with a murderous wraith, eyeing Ekin and his men like he was trying to decide who to kill first.

"What the hell do you want Dent?" demanded Ekin eyeing Two-face's men. Half of them were in suits, looking like extras from some mob film. The other half looked like gang bangers from a hip-hop video, wearing baggy clothes and hats on backward or sideways. Two-face stepped forward, flanked by his bodyguards, Tommy and Tuppence Terror aka the Terror Twins.

"Gentlemen, I come to offer you a proposition. Your boss, Sin Tzu, is done for. He will never see the light of day, never be released from prison thanks to the Batman and his new sidekick," stated Two-face in the voice he used to wow the jury when he was DA. "His power is broken and his territory is being carved up by myself, Black Mask, and the Great White Shark. Now, gentlemen, I'm offering this one time offer to come join my group without any of the stupid initiation tests that Sionis or White will make you go through. Join me, and I promise you a bright future."

"And if we don't it will be bleak," finished Ekin sarcastically. "Why don't you get lost before I even out your face, Harvey."

"Watch your fucking mouth boy! Since you can't count, you're outnumbered, and how dare you call us by our first name! We should kill you for that," snarled Two-face before switching back to his Harvey Dent voice. "But it is not up to us to decide your fate. It's the Coin." Two-face flipped it high in the air, then caught it. When he opened his burnt hand, he smiled and showed Ekin.

"Tails boy. You die." The Terror Twins pulled out their guns and opened fire, spraying Ekin's body with lead. As Ekin crumbled to the ground, Two-face and his gang stepped forward. The rest of Two-face's thugs had their guns out at the ready.

"Now, we think we'll just save us some time and let the coin decide your fate as a group," said Two-face flipping the coin in the air. When he looked at it, he spread his arms wide open and said, "Welcome to the gang boys, I'll explain the rules at the hideout. Please grab a ride with one of your new co-workers because as soon as we get there and finish all the necessary business, we can celebrate your new membership." With that Two-face and the twins headed back to Dent's black and white Rolls-Royce while the other gang members introduce themselves to the new members.

"Do you think it's a good idea to add Sin Tzu's guys to the gang?" asked Tommy with a thick Mississippian accent.

"I do Tommy. We need new blood, especially if we're expanding," explained Two-face. "Plus these guys know the area, which will make things easier for us taking over Chinatown. Tuppence, please get our lawyers on the phone. We want them to get all the necessary legal documents for our new business" Tuppence pulled out a phone and hit a number in the contacts.

"Here you go boss," Tuppence said handing the phone to Two-face. Two-face put the phone to his good ear and waited for a second until someone on the other end picked up.

"Lawford, Hardwicke, and Lydecker, Attorneys of Law. Armand Lydecker speaking."


	4. Chapter 4 Terrible Trio Strikes Twice

Part 4 – Terrible Trio Strikes Twice

Detective Tom Miller lit a Guardian in the parking lot, enjoying the cigarette despite the frustrations of the job. City Hall declared that all city buildings were now smoke-free, so guys like Tom had to smoke outside. Originally work was one the few places he could indulge his little habit after his wife Elena told him he was never allowed to smoke the apartment. So he "quit," at least that's what he told Elena, Lord help him if she ever found out he still smoked.

"Detective," growled a voice from the shadows. Tom jumped and reached for his gun. "Easy Detective Miller. I'm on your side." Tom's eyes widen as a hooded figure in a black cape step forward. A cape covered his body while the hood helped his domino mask hide his face.

"You're Batman's sidekick, right? What are you doing here?" Tom asked, relaxing a bit. While he never met Batman personally, Tom was one of the few who became a believer in the Bat-Man myth when the Bat first appeared. He and his partner were responding to a possible rape, and when the perp was hanging upside down from a lamppost. The victim, a little blonde sorority girl had this look, a cross between relief, terror, disbelief, and gratitude. Tom had followed her gaze, and he saw Him. A black, shadow demon perched a gargoyle that looked a lot like him. As Tom's partner went to check on the girl, the Bat flew off and disappeared into the night.

"First of all, it's Robin," replied young vigilante, bringing Tom back to the present. "Second, I prefer the term partner. Thirdly, any development on the Marco robbery?"

"None, we've talked to every fence and every one of our CI's. Nobody has tried to sell the coins," said Tom, taking a drag of his cigarette. "This robbery seems too small for the Bat's attention, why are you interested?"

"Batman is staying out of, this case is the GCPD's," explained Robin. "But since it involves some guys in masks, I just want to stay in the loop. If these guys have a gimmick, I want to kill it before it grows."

"Last thing this city needs are couple more weirdos in masks, no offence," said Tom as he started to head back inside. "But how can I reach you? Do I flash a Bird-Signal?"

"Cute detective, but I'll contact you," Robin replied, then smiled. "As long as you keep me posted, I won't tell your wife you're still smoking." Tom turned around in shock, but Robin was gone. The detective swore and put out his cigarette, wondering if this was what Gordon felt like.

* * *

Detective Renee Montoya swore as the corner closed up the body and swore again when she looked the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, a bat silhouette appeared in a dark corner. Renee walked over there as Batman stepped out of the shadows.

"Seriously? How did you get in here? We got police surrounding the entire building," demanded Montoya shaking her head in wonder. Batman just shrugged. Renee signed and shook her head again. She couldn't help but still be in awe of Batman. Sometimes, she wondered if the rumors among homeless, addicts, streetwalkers, and petty crooks were true. That Batman was a demon of vengeance and darkness. That might explain some of his feats. "We only had one victim, Ekin Tzu, one of Sin Tzu's lieutenants. We even have a suspect, take a look at the wall."

"Two-face," said Batman staring at the graffiti. It was two white circles overlapping with a face in each one, looking away from each other. The one on the right had red lines going through it. "It's his symbol, his way of saying that this part is his turf now."

"Two-face flipped his coin, Ekin lost the toss, and Two-face, or his goons, killed Ekin," Renee stated. "I'm guessing that he flipped for the rest of Sin Tzu's crew or we would have more bodies."

"Like rats leaving a sinking ship," growled Batman. "The members of Sin Tzu's gang not locked in Blackgate are either dead or joined the gangs of other crime bosses."

"This could leave to war," Renee replied. "I know we've been trying to get ahead of this, but there could still be war. Things have been quiet for now, but if something were to set them off…"

"Then we'll have to make sure nothing happens, Detective," Batman stated.

* * *

Dick sat down at lunch and went over his notes, all in code, over the break in at Marco's. The fact that this Terrible Trio had not tried to fence the stolen coins or clean the cash taken from the store intrigued him. Why hadn't the thieves tried to move the merchandise? Could they just be waiting for the heat to die down? Yet according to all of Batman's and the GCPD's contacts, no one was even making inquiries about where to sell the coins. Dick sighed and shook his head, something about this case just didn't make sense. He closed his notebook in time to see Barbara bringing over takeout from the Jade Canary.

"So I ordered you the beef and mushrooms for you, sweet and sour chicken for me," Barbara said placing a box and chopsticks in front of Dick. "Enough rice for us to share and fortune cookies."

"Thanks, Babs," Dick replied opening his box of food.

"Okay, what's up now?" asked Barbara. "You've been moody all day, so spill it."

"Mrs. Alexander's calculus homework," Dick lied. "Seriously, the amount of homework assignments she gives out should qualify as cruel and unusual punishment."

"Oh please Richard," Barbara snorted. "It's not that bad. I'll tell you what's cruel and unusual, Coach Bronson. He is such a hardass to everyone in his gym class."

"Come on Babs," Dick said with a mouthful of food. "Coach is pretty cool."

"You only say that because he's the wrestling coach," Barbara rebuffed before continue to complain about Coach Bronson. Dick half listened to Barbara's rant when he noticed the news on one of the television screens on the cafeteria wall. The televisions were all muted but had subtitles on them. Dick perked up when anchorman Jack Ryder started talking about the Terrible Trio case.

"In an unexpected turn of events involving the break into Marco's Rare Antiques," stated Ryder. "The cash and coins that were stolen by three youths in animal masks have been returned. Everything has been accounted for, though this move seems to baffle the Gotham City Police. Detective Miller, the lead investigator on the case has refused to comment about this. We will keep you updated on any further developments."

"Son of a bitch," muttered Dick.

* * *

"We're going to get caught," muttered Vulture as he and Shark set up the zip launcher.

"Shut up Vulture, don't such a pussy," growled Fox. "Where's your sense of excitement? Is the damn thing down yet?"

"All set," replied Shark taking aim. He then fired the harpoon, which latched itself into the wall of the Daggett mansion. "Let's go." The three zip lined across the street and landed in the yard with a roll. The three hid behind some bushes while a patrol of security guards walked past.

"Jesus, thank God they don't have dogs," sighed Vulture as the trio headed to the garage.

"Shut the hell up," snarled Fox. "Now you and Shark go to the garage, I'll take out the guard at the gate."

"No way Fox," replied Shark. "We're not taking the chance of you freaking out like last time and bashing in the guard's head in. I'll take care of the gate while you and Vulture get the car."

"Fine," muttered Fox as he and Vulture headed toward the garage. When they got to the door, Vulture keyed in the access code.

"How the hell did you get the codes Fox?" asked Vulture as they entered the garage.

"Got John drunk, and he blabbed about the codes. Apparently, his dad has thing about Napoleon, so every code is related to the date of significance to Napoleon's life," Fox explained as they trotted to the back, finally reaching a car with a tarp over it. Fox and Vulture pulled off the cover, revealing a red 1962 Ferrari 250 LM.

"I hope you know how to hotwire it," Vulture began when Fox jingled a set of keys. "How did you…?"

"A couple days ago," Fox replied. "John and I brought Rebecca and some freshman cheerleader. I suggested we raid the liquor cabinet. Got John drunk enough to spill enough info we would need. So while Rebecca was passed out and John was humping the freshman tramp, I grabbed the keys. Now let's get out of here." Fox turned started the car while Vulture opened the garage door. Once Vulture got in, Fox floored it to the gate. By the time he got there, Shark had it open and the guard was knocked out.

"Taser him," Shark explained as other guard started shouting and running toward the gate. "Now let's get the fuck out of here."


	5. Chapter 5 Playing with the Big Boys

Chapter 5 – Playing With the Big Boys

Dick scowled at the board that had everything to do with the Terrible Trio on it. His brooding was interrupted by Ace bringing Dick a tennis ball. Dick gave the toy an angry toss for Ace to chase, and scaring the Cave's bats. Bruce came down with a tray and placed it on the table beside Dick.

"Still working on this case I see," Bruce said as Ace brought him the ball to throw. "I thought you were using the Bat-Computer to play _All-Star Squadron_ online with your friends again."

"No, I can do that from my room," Dick replied. "Where's Selina?"

"Having drinks with some friends," Bruce explained making Dick snort in disbelief.

"Better keep an eye on the art galleries and jewel stores," Dick said dryly."

"Have some faith, Dick," Bruce responded. "Now why are you so interested in this 'Terrible Trio'?"

"This case bugs me, this Terrible Trio bugs me," Dick explained as he glared at the board. "They rob Roland Daggett of one of the most valuable classic cars in the world three days ago. Then this morning the car shows up in Daggett's driveway, washed, polished, and with a full tank of gas. That doesn't make any sense."

"Well eat some dinner first," Bruce replied as he revealed Dick's meal, a grilled cheese with bacon and apple cooked in. Dick ate mechanically as Ace came over to beg for scraps. Dick continued to study the board when finally noticed Bruce staring at him.

"What? Do I have guano on me?" Dick asked as he inspected his flannel shirt. Bruce chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I was wondering if I made that same face when I'm brooding," Bruce joked which made Dick smile. "Okay, they return the car as well as the coins from the store. So, these robberies were not about making money."

"To make a point, to say that they could," Dick suggested, then shook his head. "If Daggett was the only person being robbed, that could work but it doesn't make sense to the antique shop. Marco's is purely legit, no under the table stuff going on there."

"But the security guard was badly beaten in the first robbery," Bruce pointed out. "Perhaps that was to prove a point."

"No, if it was then all three of them would attack the guard, not just Fox," Dick replied, giving Ace a piece of his sandwich. "Also, why return Daggett's car, why not drive into the river? I remember someone doing that to Carmine Falcone's prized Rolls Royce."

"Perhaps it has to do with what you said earlier, they did because they could," Bruce mused. "Robbing Marco's Antiques then to stealing from Roland Daggett though, two very different targets."

"Only thing they have in common is rare and expensive items," Dick pointed out. "If we can find a link, that would be the clue to figuring out who these guys are" Bruce squeezed his ward's shoulder.

"Come on, and let's suit up," Bruce said. "We have a patrol to do."

* * *

Gunther Hardwicke's pulled up to one the piers at Gotham's waterfront as three men dressed as dock workers with bulges in their pockets and shark teeth around their necks appeared. They motioned Hardwicke to step outside.

"Gentlemen, your boss is expecting me," Hardwicke said adjusting his gray silk tie.

"Follow me," grunted one the thugs as they led Hardwicke to a speed boat. Hardwicke pulled his coat closer to him as the boat took him to Warren White's yacht, the _Susan Backlinie_. Hardwick was led to the owner's deck, where the Great White Shark was sitting with his lieutenant/bodyguard, Matatoa Gaige, and a hot pot of Columbian coffee.

"Gunther, you're here," Great White greeted. White wore a white dress shirt, black sharkskin pants, and vest, as well his special gloves which had artificial fingers. White had lost them, along with his nose, lips, ears, and hair during his first trip to Arkham. A couple hours locked in a freezer had not also caused him to lose bits of himself to frostbite but turned his skin white as well. After that, White truly lost it and embraced his new look.

Matatoa, on the other hand, was somewhat of a different story. The man was six foot four with long black hair and covered in Maori warrior tattoos. Dishonorably discharged from the military for eating the hearts of the men he killed in combat, Matatoa bounced around the country as muscle for hire until meeting up with Great White. Dressed in jeans, a Hawaiian shirt with a leather jacket over it, and a necklace of shark teeth to distinguish his rank among White's gang.

"I have papers for you to sign," Gunther said holding up his briefcase. "Once you signed them, all businesses that you acquired from the Sin Tzu will now belong to you legally."

"Good," White replied with a nod as he poured Gunther a cup of Columbian. "That's one thing taken care of, what about our friend from Metropolis?"

"Tobias Whale is very interested in the diamonds you possess," Gunther said as he placed the documents on the table for White. "He states that he has clients that interested to buy from you. He would like a meeting to go over the details of any future business between you."

"Excellent," White muttered as he finished signing the documents. "Set it up with Whale, and I have one final bit of business for you. If he is on time, I may be acquiring some property that I would need you create the legal documents for. We wouldn't want Customs to get suspicious."

"Certainly," Gunther replied. "And who this person you are dealing with?" Matatao's radio squawked, the lieutenant made a curt reply to a person on the other end.

"Captain Stingaree is here boss," Matatao stated. White gave Gunther a Cheshire grin and motioned his lawyer to follow him. As they walked out into the cold November night, a black ship that looked like a cross between a speed boat, a salvage ship, and battleship. On the bow, an orange shark with black stripes symbolizing the ship's name, the Tiger Shark. Two men came aboard, one was a bald man with a gray beard and wore a purple frock over a white shirt, tan slacks with brown sea boots, an orange neckerchief, and an eye patch. Gunther realized this could only be Karl Courtney aka Captain Stingaree. After washing out of Special Boat Service, Courtney went AWOL and turned to piracy. The other was "Jolly" Roger Payne, an ugly, short, fat man with a thick brown beard who was Stingaree's first mate. Dressed in a dirty striped shirt, a hooped earring, blue jeans and sea boots, Payne looked like a modern thug compared to his captain who looked he belong in the golden age of piracy.

"Captain Stingaree, welcome aboard," White greeted.

"Ahoy White," Stingaree called back. "I have something you will be interested in, a dozen Ferraris fresh from the factory. Plus, more if you're interested."

"I am, but Matatao must check them out first," replied White as he, Matatao, and Gunther came down to Stingaree and Payne. "Once he confirms the cars aren't damaged, not that I'm doubting you."

"Of course not," Stingaree said dryly.

"Well he confirms they are in working order, my lawyer will make sure they have the papers they need so everything will appear legal," White explained. "Now how about a drink."

* * *

"David this too fucking dangerous," moaned Andy as he, Justin, and David paddled the motor boat they stole to White's yacht. "This is the Great White Shark if he catches us, we are literally dead meat."

"Oh grow a fucking pair, Vulture," growled David. "And what did I say about using our real name when we're pulling a heist."

"He's right about one thing, Dav… I mean Fox," Shark said. "We can't just return these diamonds, assuming they're there, back to White. He'd have us hanging from meat hooks to be fed to fishes."

"Oh please," Fox said rolling his eyes. "First our fathers are his lawyers. Do you think he's going to do anything to the sons of the people that now all his dirty secrets? Second, we're not going to get caught. Third, White's just an accountant with a gimmick. His type work for people like."

"Oh save us from your social Darwinism philosophy," snapped Vulture. "White's one of Gotham's top bosses, something he didn't become for just being an accountant."

"Also, this job might bring the attention of the Batman," Shark pointed out. "Do really want to go up against him."

"Christ you two are acting like a bunch of sissies," Fox scolded. "Batman is just a dumb cop in a fright suit, and his sidekick is just playing junior detective. No come on, and help me set up the grapple gun." Shark and Vulture brought up the grapple gun and took aim at the yacht. Fox took aim and fired, the hook catching on the yacht's railing. The three young thieves put on their animal masks then shimmied up the rope, and onto White's ship. Fox motioned Shark and Vulture to follow him into the ship.

"Please tell me you know where you're going," muttered Vulture silently as the three hid from a guard patrol.

"If Shark got ahold of the damn blueprints," Fox replied.

"Yeah, I got them," Shark grumbled. "It wasn't easy but I got them. This way." The three moved stealthily to an office with a massive safe. Shark pulled out a drill from a bag he had and started drilling while Fox and Vulture kept watch.

"Hurry up will you," whimpered Vulture getting more nervous by the second.

"Almost, almost, done," declared Shark as he opened the safe door. Fox shined a light in the safe, and Shark pulled out silk bag. Undoing the string, Shark opened it up and gasped when he saw the diamonds. "Holy shit, this has got to be worth a couple mil." While the three admire the loot, a lone thug burst in.

"What the hell!?" the thug cried then grabbed a walkie-talkie from his belt. "I got three intruders in masks down in the…" BANG! The thug crumpled to the ground dead from a gun in Fox's pocket.

"What the FUCK!" screamed Vulture. "Since when do you have a piece?"

"Shut up and let's get out of here," ordered Fox as he took off running with Vulture and Shark behind. A shout rang out as White's guards started looking from them.

"There's a disturbance in Gotham Bay," growled Batman as he and Robin listened in on the Batmobile's scanner.

"Any idea who's involved?" asked Robin as Batman turned the car toward the bay.

"Appears it has to do with Warren White," replied Batman as he floored it.

"Well, I hope Alfred packed the Shark Repellent Bat-Spray," Robin quipped.


	6. Chapter 6 Battle of Gotham Bay

Chapter 6 – Battle of Gotham Bay

Batman and Robin could hear the echoes of the gunshots as the Batmobile raced to the Gotham Bay. As the car raced to the bay, Robin slammed his palm on a button. The Batmobile roof opened and the dynamic duo shot up in the air while their vehicle skidded to a halt at the edge of the water. Batman and Robin spread their arms wide open, allowing special magnets in their gloves to turn their capes into hang gliders. Batman and Robin glided silently toward the _Susan Backlinie_ , allowing them to observe the situation with telescopic lenses in their masks without being noticed.

"It seems that White has been doing business with Captain Stingaree," observed Batman. "Alfred, please send the Batboat to our location."

"Right away sir," replied Alfred.

"Son of a bitch, the Terrible Trio are there as well," growled Robin. The three thieves were running from guards and pirates. "Divide and conquer? I'll take the Trio and you handle White and Stingaree?"

"Very well, just make it quick and meet back up with me," responded Batman. Robin nodded and dived toward the thieves. Bringing this arms into his sides, Robin became like a missile speeding toward the ship. Two guards had machine guns trained on the Trio, so Robin aimed for them. Slamming into one of the guards, the man was unconscious before he hit the ground. Robin rolled and sent the man flying toward the other guard as the Terrible Trio stared in shock at the Boy Wonder. Fox was the first to recover and raised his pistol at Robin. Robin shot a batclaw out and snagged the gun from Fox's hand. Shark ran toward Robin and tried to tackle him to the ground, only for the young hero to use a simple Aikido move and send Shark flying to the guard rail. Vulture threw a wild punch that Robin blocked easily, then did a sweep kick to take Vulture's legs right under him. Fox came at Robin with a snap kick to Robin's stomach. Robin dodged and counter with a left hook to Fox's head. Fox blocked it and sent a left jab to Robin's face. Robin blocked the punch with his right arm, then hit Fox with two elbow strikes, followed by a kick to the groin. Fox fell in pain as a guard ran toward them and open fire. Robin quickly turned his staff into a riot shield and protected himself and Fox from the bullets, before knocking the guard out with a shuriken. Three more goons came out next, armed with a baseball bat, a monkey wrench, and a knife.

* * *

Batman glided over a crowd of thugs, concocting a plan of attack. He then dropped a few smoke pellets down, causing the criminals to panic in confusion and fear. Batman dropped on top of a goon like a bomb, knocking the man unconscious. Before the rest knew what was happening Batman attacked, going for the men with guns. By the time the smoke had dissipated, four goons were out of commission and their weapons were unfunctional.

"It's the Batman!" screamed one of the pirates before a Batarang knocked him out. Pirates and gangsters rushed in to attack. Batman ducked under a wild haymaker, and broke a man's knee, before shattering another's jaw with a steel toe boot. Two more goons attack but a swipe of a cape gave Batman enough time for a spilt kick that took them down. More and more henchmen rushed toward Batman, who became a flurry of kicks, punches, elbow and knee strikes.

"Sir, harbor patrol will be there in five minutes," reported Alfred. "Do you need me send Robin over to help you with these ruffians?" Batman noticed that Matatao and Captain Stingaree were coming toward him. Matatao bore two shark-tooth clubs while Stingaree bared his cutlass.

"Yes, send Robin over immediately," replied Batman as he knocked a man out with an upper cut elbow strike.

* * *

The goon with the knife slashed at Robin, who dodged the first two swipes before blocking the last with his staff. Robin then pivoted and elbowed the pirate in the nose. As man staggered in pain, Robin brought his staff down on top of the man's head, knocking him out. The man with the bat swung at Robin, but the Boy Wonder ducked and struck the man in the stomach, making the goon double over. A kick to the groin finished him. The final crook with the monkey wrench tried to knock Robin out with an overhead blow, but Robin caught the man's arm and threw him overboard. Robin turned toward the Terrible Trio but they had already started their motor boat.

"Master Robin, Batman needs your assistance promptly," said Alfred.

"I'll be there in a few," replied Robin as he raced toward the Terrible Trio. The three thieves began their escape if Robin wanted to catch them he would have to hurry onto their boat at once.

"Robin, Batman needs you NOW," Alfred stated, leaving no room for argument. As the distance between the Terrible Trio and Robin increased, Fox gave Robin the finger.

"Damn," growled Robin as he grappled up to save Batman.

* * *

Batman dodged Stingaree's cutlass thrust and delivered a roundhouse kick to an incoming goon. The man fell to the floor as Batman threw a couple of bearings at some incoming gunmen. Jolly Roger rushed toward Batman with a monkey wrench, screaming at the top of his lungs when he was intercepted by Robin diving toward him, feet first. After knocking Roger out cold, Robin used his staff to knock a henchman off his feet; then finished him by slamming his bo staff into the man's kidney.

"Terrible Trio?" asked Batman has he threw a left hook.

"Bastards rabbited," Robin replied with a front kick to a guard's groin, then blocking Matatao's club. Spinning toward him, Robin closed the distance and elbowed Matatao in the face. Matatao stumbled in a pain as Batman slammed his foot into Matatao's heel. Robin swung his staff like a golf club into Matatao's groin causing Great White's lieutenant to make a high pitch squeak. As Matatao double over in pain, Batman brought up his knee. Matatao crumbled to the floor with blood gushing from his nose.

"We'll get them later," said Batman ask he blocked Stingaree's cutlass with his armored gauntlets. Robin attack with a series of blows from his bo staff, putting Stingaree on the defensive. A side kick from Batman sent the pirate stumbling backward. Stingaree recovered, and tried to hit Batman with a wild overhand strike. Batman caught Stingaree's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Robin finished Courtney with a hit to the head from his staff.

A metallic click warned the Dynamic Duo, causing them to roll out of the way of White's gunfire. A Batarang and a shuriken knocked the guns from Great White's hands, and before Warren could react, Batman and Robin sent him flying with perfectly placed kicks. The crime lord fell to the floor unconscious as sirens from GCPD Harbor Patrol boats came into view. Harvey Bullock's voice could be heard from a megaphone demanding all scumbags to surrender or become fish food.

"Should we head home and let Bullock clean up?" asked Robin as he stretched his sore arms. "I could use a shower and a couple of Alfred's homemade scones."

"Not just yet," replied Batman. "We need to talk to Gordon."

* * *

Commissioner Gordon looked around as officers were carting off pirates and White's thugs, wishing he was back in bed. His wife Sarah and the kids were still asleep when he left the house, and hopefully, they'll still be asleep when he returned. Batman and Robin walked toward him.

"Jim," greeted Batman and Robin gave Gordon a nod.

"Don't you two ever take a night off?" asked Gordon and gestured to Robin. "Doesn't he have to get up for school?" Robin gave Gordon a good imitation of a Batglare.

"Jim, were all of White's and Courtney's men accounted for?" asked Batman.

"Everybody but White's lawyer and the punks the papers are calling the 'Terrible Trio'," stated Bullock as he blew smoke from his cigar. "According to witnesses, Zorro's little helper let the three get away."

"I thought we would let you and Harbor Patrol get them since you're always claiming you can do better than us," replied Robin. "But you didn't, and why is that? Too busy looking for donuts?" Bullock's turned an unusual shade of purple, but Gordon cut him off before Bullock could speak.

"Why were the Terrible Trio doing here?" demanded Gordon. Bullock took a deep breath before explaining.

"Apparently, they stole Korian blood diamond, and the guy wearing a fox masked shot some guards," Bullock explained.

"Who are these guys?" Gordon wondered shaking his head. "Do you think they work for Black Mask?"

"Doubtful," replied Batman. "Sionis's men wear masks like the one he wears, a black skull."

"Maybe they're prospects," suggested Bullock. "Some young punks trying to earn their way in?"

"But if any of the other crime bosses think that and Black Mask is behind this, it could start a war," stated Gordon.

"No, I'm willing to bet you a steak dinner that they're in business for themselves," Robin said as he and Batman walked toward the Batboat. "We'll look into it on our end, Commissioner." With that, the Dynamic Duo sped away.

* * *

"Holly shit! What a rush!" crowed David as he opened a bottle of whiskey in the hotel room they rented at Royal Hotel. Justin and Andrew started at him in shock.

"Why the fuck are you celebrating?!" demand Andrew. "We just stole from one of the biggest gangsters in Gotham City, you killed people, and we got our asses handed to us from Batman's sidekick. We are fucked more ways than an amateur porn actress."

"We didn't get beat by Birdboy, Andy," David snapped as he poured his friends drinks. "He ran away from us, and we are fine."

"Bullshit David," snorted Justin as he and Andrew took their drinks. "He went to help Batman, that's why we're able to escape."

"And if we can't handle the Bird, how can we handle the Bat?" asked Andrew. David took a drink and smiled.

"Guys, we didn't get caught and we won't get caught. We got the rush of our lives tonight," David said. "We escaped with the loot and I already got an idea for our next job."

"Speaking of which, what the hell are we going to do about the diamonds?" demanded Justin.

"Give to the police," suggest David with a shrug. "Hell, maybe we should sell them and start our own little operation." Justin and Andrew looked at each other and then at their drinks.

"Why didn't you tell us you were packing," asked Andrew. "This was fun in the beginning, but a murder charge is serious. If we get caught we'll be facing some hard time."

"We won't get caught by those donut eaters or the two boogeymen," laughed David. "We are elite, we are the superior men. Now let's drink up and cheer up. I asked for some ladies to come over and celebrate. Then once the heat cools down a little, we can start on our next job.


	7. Chapter 7 Trio Tops a Deuce

Chapter Seven – Trio Tops a Deuce

"This is a bad idea," muttered Andrew as he, David and Justin pulled up to the old Blue Snowman Ice Cream factory. "We should wait a bit longer, before doing this."

"We waited long enough," replied David. "We need to get rid of the ice and Freeze will pay good money for quality diamonds."

"Or he could just freeze us solid and take the diamonds from us," noted Justin as he turned off the rental car, a Kord Reliable.

"Chill out will you guys," David told them. Andrew and Justin gave him a look. "Okay, maybe not the best choice of words no come on. Put on your masks and let's get rid of these diamonds." The three put on their masks and pulled their winter coats tight against them as they walked toward the factory. When they got to the door, they heard a beep as a camera zoomed in on them.

"Identify yourself," commanded a robotic voice.

"Err, it's Shark, Fox, and Vulture," said Shark nervously. "And um, we're here with the um diamonds. The ones you wanted to buy?"

"Enter," stated the sentry. "Follow the hallway to the end to the lab." The door unlocked and the Terrible Trio followed the sentry's instructions and came to Freeze's main lab. As they walked in, the frozen air hit them like a baseball bat. Victor Fries sat at a giant computer going over some scientific mystery. His famous freeze suit was in the middle of the room, looking like the space suit from 1950's sci-fi movie. Freeze was dressed in a black body suit with a white doctor's coat over it. Freeze looked up at the Terrible Trio with a look that was both annoyance and amusement on his blue-gray face.

"The Terrible Trio I presume?" asked Fries.

"That's correct," replied Fox. "And we brought the goods." Vulture poured the diamonds onto a lab table. Fries pulled a device from the pocket of his lab coat and scanned the diamonds. When he was finished, Fries looked up and nodded.

"They are acceptable," he said. "How much for all of them."

"Ten mil," replied Fox. "If that's too much for you, we'll take the diamonds and find someone else." Fries's eyes narrowed at that comment, making Shark and Vulture tense up. Fries then pulled another gadget that looked like a handle for something from a different pocket. Pressing a button, a long needle shot out of the handle making the Terrible Trio each gasp slightly. The tip of the pick started to glow red, and Fries walked over to a wall safe. He punched in a code, opened the door and stabbed whatever was in it with the pick. Fries return the trio and threw a few stacks of bills onto a table. The trio including Fox finally let loose their breath.

"Ten million," Fries said as he collected the diamonds. Shark grabbed the cash and put it into a sack. Fries put the diamonds in the safe and started to get back to his work. As the trio started to leave, Fries called out to them. "Mr. Fox, a word of warning. Be careful how you speak to potential buyers, some might get offended. Those who do are not the type you want to offend. Now please leave the way you came in." Fox started to say something but instead remained silent until he and the others reached the car.

"Holy shit," whimpered Andrew as he pulled off his mask. "I thought Freeze was going to kill us for a minute."

"Same here," Justin sighed as he slid down in the seat. David, on the other hand, couldn't keep still.

"I know, wasn't that a rush?! Best high I've ever gotten!" David said enthusiastically. Andrew and Justin stared at him in shock.

"What!?" asked Andrew dumfounded.

"Come on guys, don't tell me you don't get a thrill from this?" David replied. "We just stole ten million dollars' worth of diamonds, and made a fool out of Great White, the cops, and the Bat."

"Really, because that's not how I remember it," snapped Andrew. "I remember that the Bird kicked our asses on White's yacht, and the only reason we didn't end up sitting in GCPD lock up because Robin got distracted before he could cuff us."

"He didn't kick our asses," David said before Justin cut him off.

"Yes, he did," Justin stated. "Look, guys, this is the best thrill we've gotten. I mean we've done it all. Skydive through raging storms, hunted lions from hot air balloons, scuba dive in shark infested waters; all gave us a thrill until it didn't. However, with what we are doing now, we must be careful David. Don't let success go to your head or it will cost us all our heads."

"Fine, alright we'll be careful," David relented before breaking out into a massive grin. "But wait until you hear about our next job."

* * *

Hell's Gate Waste Disposal and Legal Services, also known as Hell's Gate Disposal Services for short, provided jobs for ex-cons as well as legal support. It was also the front for Two-face's gang and in it was Two-face's prize possession, the statue of Michael and Lucifer. Made of white marble and jet, it was worth about two million dollars. Though anyone who tried to steal it was either daring or foolish as Vulture pointed out.

"Don't worry we can do this," snorted Fox as he loaded the harpoon gun. "All we got to do is zip line onto the roof, get in and grab the statue, and get out. Simple."

"That's what worries us, Fox," replied Shark. "It's too simple, it doesn't cover what to do should something go wrong."

"No, it's not," snapped Fox. "Come on let's go." Fox pointed the harpoon gun to the roof of Two-face's hideout and fired. The harpoon anchored into the building and after making sure it was secured, the trio zip lined across. Once the three touched down, Vulture went to a vent and pried the covering off with a crowbar. Fox crawled in first followed by Vulture, then Shark squeezed in last. Fox pulled out his phone and brought out the blueprints of the building to navigate the maze of air ducts. As the Terrible Trio crawled toward Two-face's office, they could gang members talking.

"Roscoe, any idea what's the boss planning?" asked a goon.

"He's racing against Black Mask, Penguin, and the Riddler to grab up Great White Shark's turf now that White is in the can," replied Roscoe Chiara, aka the Black and White Bandit and Two-face's number two. "No idea what the Joker is up to, but all I do know that Two-face doesn't want to start a war."

"Why? Did his coin turn up heads?" asked another.

"If we go to war, how are we going to make any money?" sighed Chiara. "War means we lose guys to violence or to the cops or the Bat. Nobody wants that."

"So, get more land and make money, not war. Great plan," pointed out a goon before a door opened.

"Everyone, the boss is calling for an audience," said Tommy Terror. "Mandatory attendance." Grumbling and muttering grew as the people left.

"Come on. Now's our chance to grab the statue," whispered Fox. The trio made their way into Two-face's office. The statue was sitting on a bookshelf next to a picture of Two-face's ex-wife, Glida. Vulture and Shark gently placed it in a special case that was aligned with soft, protective foam. Fox, on the other hand, place something on Two-face's desk.

"Fox, what is that?" asked Shark.

"Something that will keep Two-face and his boys busy while we escape," replied Fox gleefully. "Come on we have to go now!" The three shimmied up into the air ducts and onto the roof. Shark shouldered the case that held on the statue and the three climbed down the building into a nearby alley.

"What the hell was that you left behind Fox?" asked Vulture as the three raced to their car.

"A bomb," replied Fox as he started the Kord.

"A bomb!" gasped Shark and Vulture in unison. Then a thunderous explosion came from Two-face's lair. People raced outside as fire bellowed and glass covered the street. Fox gunned the engine and drove past the coughing gang members.

"A gift from Black Mask!" he hollered as the three drove away.

* * *

Batman and Robin landed 20 feet away from the scene of the fire. Firefighters from Station 17 fought to put it out while police kept reporters and pedestrians away. The dynamic duo walked toward Commissioner Gordon talking to Fire Chief Raymond Underhill.

"From what we can gather, the fire was started from an incendiary device," stated Underhill.

"So, a bomb?" asked Gordon.

"Most likely," replied Underhill. "We'll know more once the fire dies down, but it looks like that is the most likely reason."

"Jim. Ray," greeted Batman as he and Robin made their presence known. "What happened."

"Batman. Robin " replied the two. Jim replied, "It appears the Terrible Trio detonated a bomb in Two-face's lair. Dent got away with most of his crew. We got five dead and three critical that are on their way to Gotham General. On top of all that, the trio claimed that they did it for Black Mask."

"Unlikely," snorted Robin to Gordon and Underhill's surprise. The two were surprised to hear Batman's sidekick speak with such authority. "These guys work for themselves. Most likely they claimed they worked for Black Mask to avoid retribution from Two-face."

"So instead they may have started a mob war," growled Batman.


	8. Chapter 8 It Begins

Chapter Eight – It Begins

Mobsters wearing black skull masks loaded boxes of cocaine into trucks bearing the Janus Cosmetics logo. Overseeing them were Roman Sionis, aka Black Mask, passing up and down a catwalk.  
"Come on boys, let's get these crates loaded," ordered Black Mask. "I don't want to be here all night. Some of us actually have other places we want to be."  
"We'll be done soon," replied a goon. "We just have…" Gunfire and tires squealing interrupted him. Black Mask dropped down and covered his head as several of his men were cut down by bullets.  
"Hey Black Mask! Two-face says hello!" yelled a thug as gunfire exploded all around.  
"Motherfucker!" howled Black Mask as he pulled out a pistol and fired back. However, Two-face's gang sped off before Black Mask and his crew could do any real damage. "Casualties?"  
"Mikey's down, so is Paulie and Gus. Doug is hit but still breathing," reported one of his men. "They also destroyed a couple crates of snow."  
"God damn it!" Black Mask snarled. "Call everyone up. Dent's going to regret this."

"Hello, my name is Summer Gleeson with Channel 11's six o'clock news. Our top story this evening, the body count has reached thirty in the gang war between the crime lords Black Mask and Two-face, despite being only three days. According to a GCPD spokesperson, the war started when Black Mask allegedly stole from Two-face and bombed his hideout."  
"However, an anonymous source has claimed that it was, in fact, Gotham City's newest costume criminals, the Terrible Trio, are the ones who stole Harvey Dent's prized statue, the Divine Vs the Demonic. GCPD has said that at this point, no one is trying to sell the statue."  
" As for the war on Gotham's streets. Commissioner Gordon admits that he is not optimistic about finding a peaceful solution to this conflict. In fact, Gordon even states that this was likely to happen ever since Batman and his new sidekick, Robin, took down Sin Tzu but recently the Great White Shark as well. Due to the change in the Gotham Underworld, a conflict was bound to happen. The incarceration of these two crime figures has had a rippling effect in Bludhaven, Metropolis, and even Star City."  
"But what is the GCPD going to do about the problem here in Gotham City? Gordon says that the GCPD is working with the Dynamic Duo to end this war quickly before Gotham City becomes a war zone. More after the break."

"Good evening, Nygma," greeted the Penguin. "Please let me take your hat." Edward Nygma, aka the Riddler, handed Cobblepot his bowler. Dressed in a green suit, black shirt, and a purple tie with question marks on it, Nygma looked like a game show host reject. Though most one wouldn't tell that to his face, Riddler's cane had a razor-sharp hook for a handle and the end doubled as a cattle prod. As Riddler entered the VIP section of the Iceberg Lounge, he heard an animal ripping into meat and bones breaking.  
"What is Jones doing here," Riddler demanded. Killer Croc looked up from his slab of ribs and growled.  
"This problem between Black Mask and Two-face affects us all," pointed out Penguin as he chewed on a cigar.  
"That beast doesn't have enough territory to sit at the table," Nygma snidely pointed out. Waylon Jones growled again.  
"I got more territory than you do runt," snarled Croc. His Cajun accent filled with menace.  
"Out in Slaughter Swamp, you idiot dinosaur," Riddler shot back. "My territory covers the internet." Croc roared as Riddler lifted his cane, but a gunshot rained out and stop them.  
"Gentlemen!" squawked Penguin, the end of his umbrella smoking. "I will not have fighting in my establishment!"  
"Ha ha! Ozzy is right, Eddie would just give Crocy indigestion!" laughed the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime skipped into the room the Scarface and the Ventriloquist right behind him. Joker plopped down in a chair and opened a bag of cheese crackers.  
"The clown's right boys," said Scarface. The dummy was dressed like the typical 1940's gangster with a scar running down its right cheek. The Ventriloquist was dressed a tired professor, a tweed suit, and a bowtie. "This war will either hurt us or help us."  
"Agreed," said Penguin as sat down. "On one hand, this could allow us to expand our territories. On the other, it gains the attention Batman and his new partner as well as the police."  
"Oh, let the Bat and the Bird deal with war," growled Croc. "It'll keep them busy."  
"Until it ends," pointed out Riddler. "And until it does, we lose money. War doesn't help business."  
"Can I please have a Grape Soder?" asked Joker as chewed on his crackers. "These are delicious but kind of dry."  
"Falcone and his people also wish this war to end as well," said Penguin as he motioned for a waiter to get Joker his drink. "The longer the war lasts, the more police and more sightings of flying rodents."  
"So, we agree to bring Dent and Sionis to the table to discuss terms?" asked Riddler. Penguin, Scarface, and the Ventriloquist nodded, Croc picked his teeth but agreed, and Joker slurped his soda.  
"It'll be easier if we bring these hooligans who call themselves the Terrible Trio here as well," suggested Wesker meekly. "After all they were the ones who started this mess in the first place."  
"The dummy has a point, though I hate to admit it," said Scarface. "Plus, they ripped off White as well. The Shark-man said they stole some diamonds as well. Any idea where sold them, Cobblepot?"  
"Not to me, you disgusting piece of hunk of driftwood," snapped Penguin.  
"Then who?" asked Croc.  
"The walking popsicle," burped Joker. The others stared at him. "What, I went over to Freeze's place to see if he wanted to play mini-golf with me and Harley. We talked and he mentioned that the brats were there."  
"Did he say how to get in touch with them," inquired Riddler.  
"Nope," Joker replied as he tossed a cracker in his mouth.  
"We need to find them," sighed Penguin. "It'll make ending this war easier if Black Mask and Two-face have people to take their anger out on."

"Hot damn!" crowed Dick, making Isis and Ace perk up in surprise. The bats above the Batcomputer also startled and flew off.  
"What is it Master Grayson?" asked Alfred as he placed a cup of tea down for Dick.  
"What connects all the Trio's victims," replied Dick. "They all were at once or are clients of Lawford, Hardwicke, and Lydecker, Attorneys of Law. Marco's Antiques were clients of them before they got big, Daggett and White are current clients.  
"I know lawyers a supposedly crooks, but why would they take up crime?" Alfred inquired.  
"They wouldn't but I bet their sons would," said Dick. "And thanks to them, we got a gang war on our hands."


	9. Chapter 9 At Trap is Set

Chapter Nine – A Trap is Set

"Marco's Antiques, Daggett, White, and Dent were all represented by of Lawford, Hardwicke, and Lydecker, Attorneys at Law," explained Dick. "Their sons are using their father's clients as a list of potential victims for robbery."

"Yes, but why would they do that?" asked Alfred. "If I'm not mistaken, they all have plenty of money. So why on earth would they start stealing from people?"

"They're rich kids with too much money and not enough thrills," replied Selina as she sipped her tea. "I remember another rich kid who was like that." Bruce gave Selina a look that would be intimidating to most but just made her giggle.

"Unfortunately, they chose to steal from White and Dent. People who you can't just return the things you stole," said Bruce as he scratched Ace behind the ears. "Any idea why they would do something stupid like that."

"David Lawford is a narcissist who has this dumb social Darwinist theory," Dick replied. "He probably thought he could steal from these people because he's better than them and would get away with it. As for stealing Two-face and Great White, he wanted a bigger thrill."

"So how do we catch them?" asked Bruce. "Also, should we catch them? If we do, they will be in danger form Two-face, Great White, and Black Mask. They'll want revenge from being humiliated."

"When we catch them, the DA can make a deal with their fathers," replied Dick. "Protection for their sons, and in return, all the information on the criminal dealings of their clients." Selina let out a whistle.

"So, snitch on your clients or we'll let your kids get killed in prison," said Selina. "That's dark Dick. I'm impressed."

"It sounds worse when you say it like that," grumbled Dick. Bruce sighed and stood up.

"We'll worry about that after we catch them," he said. "Catching the Terrible Trio might put a halt to this gang war. Lawford, Hardwicke, and Lydecker also represent Black Mask, so they could give information on Sionis as well as White and Dent. Now Dick, any idea on how to catch these boys?"

"Yeah, I do," Dick said with a smile. "I'm going to make them try to rob Wayne Manor."

"And how are you going to do that?" demanded Alfred, clearly worrying about his silverware.

"By exploiting their biggest weakness," Dick explained. "David's pride."

"Gentlemen, please sit down," Penguin greeted Black Mask and his lieutenant, David Franco as they entered the Iceberg Lounge. "Thank you for agreeing with this sit-down.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," growled Sionis as he glared at Dent and Chiara were already sitting down. "This son of a bitch attacked me without cause."

"Bullshit!" snarled Dent. "Your men stole from men and bombed my place!"

"Like hell we did!" Franco shot back.

"Then explain those three assholes in the masks," growled Chiara. "They claimed to be with Black Mask."

"Do you honestly think if I attack you, I would announce that I did it?" asked Sionis. "Tell me Dent, does having two faces make you twice as stupid?"

"Gentlemen and I use that term loosely, enough," sighed Riddler. "I have concluded that the people that stole from Dent were actually the group that the simpletons in the news media call the Terrible Trio."

"Alright, that doesn't mean they don't work for Black Mask," Dent pointed out.

"Nor does it change the fact that Two-face attacked me," said Black Mask. "So as far as I'm concern until we get a hold on this trio, there will be no discussions."

"Agreed," growled Two-face.

"But gentlemen," pleaded Penguin. "Can you at least agree to a ceasefire until the Trio is caught?" Two-face and Black Mask glared at each other.

"May I also point out, that every moment this war goes on," said Nygma. "We all lose money. Also bring the attention of the GCPD, the Batman, and his annoying sidekick. A ceasefire will most likely divert the attention of the cops."

"Fine," sighed Sionis. "But only for three days. If the Terrible Trio isn't found, the war is on."

"Agreed," Dent said. Cobblepot and Nygma sighed and nodded as the warring gangsters left the building.

"We need to find these brats, now," moaned Penguin. "Or those squabbling idiots will fuck all of us over."

"True," agreed Riddler. "Hopefully, the Dynamic Duo will find them. Then we can deal with them."

"Alright boys, suicides!" ordered Coach Bronson. Dick and the rest of wrestling team lined up against the wall. At the sound of the whistle, the boys sprinted up and down the wrestling room. Though Dick generally tried to stay with the middle of the group to mask how in shape he truly was; today he made sure to always be ahead of David Lawford. Dick knew David's ego wouldn't be able to stand the fact that an orphan nobody could be better than him at anything.

"What's wrong Lawford, can't keep up?" Dick teased. "Maybe Rebecca would like a guy with some stamina?"

"Go fuck yourself, Grayson," snarled David. Dick chuckled and increased his speed. He wanted David to be as pissed off as possible.

"Alright, time for King of the Ring," shouted Bronson. The boys made a circle and the lightweights squared up on the mat. The goal was to do a takedown or a pin, then the winner would face the next guy in his weight class or the one above him. Dick limbered up and eyed David. David was a weight class above him, but Dick knew he was stronger than him. Plus, David could never deal being beaten by Dick.

"Dick, you're up," said one of the wrestlers. Dick stepped onto the mat and made short work of his opponent. Then David stepped up, glaring at Dick. David dove toward Dick in attempt to surprise him. Dick just stepped out of the way and slapped David upside his head.

"Pathetic," Dick taunted. David got up and squared up. He tried to grab Dick's wrist, but it was the opening Dick needed. A quick turn of his wrist and Dick gain control of David's arm. David involuntarily winced as Dick clasped hard around his wrist. Dick then pulled David's toward him and followed up with a hip toss. David went flying in the air and landed on the mat hard. Squeezing David in a headlock, Dick pinning him.

"Alright, next," yelled Bronson as Dick and David got up.

"That was just sad, Lawford," sighed Dick. "The fact that an orphan beat you so easily… maybe I should ask Rebecca out. Bet she'd love to be with a real man, not some fake pretty boy coasting on his daddy's money."

"Motherfucker!" yelled David as he took a swing at Dick. Dick caught the punch and followed up with an over the shoulder throw. David once again fell hard but got up ready to go again until Coach Bronson stepped in.

"Lawford hit the showers!" Coach ordered.

"But that son of a bitch…," snarled David as he struggled to get past Bronson.

"I said hit the showers," Bronson growled. "You're done for the day. And Grayson! I expect better from you, I will not stand for trash talk from my wrestlers. Understood?"

"Perfectly coach," Dick said with a salute as David slunk off to the showers. When David got there, he kicked Dick's locker hard enough to leave a dent. Grabbing his phone, he sent a message to Justin and Andy.

"New target guys," Lawford texted. "We're going to hit Wayne Manor."


	10. Chapter 10 Fox Trap

Chapter 10 – Fox Trap

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Dick chuckled as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Are you sure David took the bait?" asked Bruce, sitting pensively in his leather chair. "Beating him in practice might hurt his pride a little, but enough to come and try to steal from Wayne Manor?"

"Bruce, you don't know this guy's ego," replied Dick. "He sees me as so below him that if he doesn't get even with me, the world will end."

"Very well," sighed Bruce. "But I do think turning off the security protocols is a stupid decision."

"Come on Bruce," said Dick. "With security on, they would even make it onto the lawn. At best they could be charged with trespassing. We need them to be inside the mansion, so they can be arrested for breaking and entering."

"Fine, but I do think I should stay here," stated Bruce.

"No, I can handle them. You need to be out of the house," reminded Dick. "That way they know the coast is clear. Now go, you and Selina have a great dinner while I catch these three idiots."

David, Justin, and Andrew crept toward the Stately Wayne Manor, as a Rolls-Royce pulled out of the driveway.

"Good," whispered Justin. "No one will be home."

"At least Wayne, that slut he's dating, and his butler," growled David. "Dickie will hopefully still be there. I want to show what happens when he messes with his betters." David slapped a baseball bat onto his palm.

"Give it a fucking rest, will you?" Andy snapped. "Jesus Christ David, he beat you in practice. Let's just grab some stuff and get out of there. I heard that Wayne's is super paranoid, and has more security than the Pentagon."

"Where did you hear that?" asked Justin.

"My dad," replied Andy. "Apparently one of his clients tried to break in, and…"

"Shut up," growled David as he put on his mask. "Let's go." Justin and Andy put on their masks and the three raced over the fence.

Robin sat in the Batcave looking at the monitors on the Batcomputer. The Terrible Trio were running across the lawn to the manor. They all had backpacks, flashlights and Fox even had a baseball bat. Hitting a couple of keys, a scan showed that no one was carrying any firearms.

"I guess David hopes he can beat up Dick Grayson," Robin said to Ace, as he scratched the dog behind the ears. "Well, at least now he might have a chance." Changing to a different camera, Robin saw Vulture picking the lock of one of the French doors that opened into the rear foyer. Robin then turned up the volume.

"Let's split up," commanded Fox. "Vulture, you take upstairs. Shark, hit the basement. I'll take care of this floor, and remember, Grayson's mine." Robin hit the mute button, then stood up and stretched.

"Showtime Ace," Robin chuckled.

Shark walked down the stairs in the manor's basement as quiet as mouse in a graveyard. The basement wasn't as well-lit as the main floor, it gave Shark a spooky feeling. He felt like one of those idiots in a horror movie, who goes downstairs to be brutally murdered.

"Get together man," Shark whispered to himself as he crept down the hall. "Try the wine cellar, you'll find something in there. Plus, you could use a drink." For whatever reason, this place was giving him the creeps. He felt like someone was following him. Sharked turned around suddenly.

"Hello?" he called out as once again he heard footsteps. Shark whipped around again. "Guys is that you?" All Shark saw was a giant painting of a three-headed dog snarling down on him. Inching toward the painting, Shark read its name; _Cerberus Guarding the Underworld_.

"Grrrr," growled something behind Shark. Shark turned around slowly and saw a massive, jet black Great Dane. The dog had his fangs bared and growling deeply.

"Easy there boy," Shark whispered as he mentally wished he brought a weapon. "You don't want to hurt me."

"He might not want to, but I do," replied a voice behind Shark. Spinning around, Shark gasped when he saw the Boy Wonder. Robin fist shot out and hit Shark in the throat. Shark wheezed, and his hands automatically went to his neck. Robin then hit Shark on both of his ears and followed with a knee strike to the face. _Crunch_ and Shark fell to the floor, out cold. Robin then tossed Ace a treat. "Good boy."

Vulture tipped toe nervously along the upstairs of the Wayne Manor, wondering how he got mixed up with this. What started out as just looking for thrills had now turned into dealing with Gotham City's most wanted. Hell, Fox killed a guy and despite what Fox said, Vulture knew that if, no when, they got caught, it wouldn't be a slap on the wrists. A sudden noise made Vulture turned around.

"Hiss!" yowled a cat.

"Jesus!" whimpered Vulture through clenched teeth. He relaxed when the feline raced away. Vulture turn to continue his way, only to see a hooded figure blocking his path.

"Boo," the hooded figure said, then slammed Vulture's head against the wall. Vulture crumbled to the floor.

Fox grabbed anything he thought was of value and crammed it into his backpack. As he entered the library, he grabbed what looked to be a golden skull and stuffed it into the bag. Then he saw the necklace. A string of pearls in a glass case, the supposed pearls that Martha Wayne wore when she and her husband were killed. Fox raised his bat to smash the case.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," cautioned a voice behind him. Fox turned around and saw Robin.

"Hello, Bird Boy. I was hoping on meeting up with the Orphan, but you'll have to do," taunted Fox as he dropped his backpack and carelessly swung his baseball bat. "We never got to finished what we started on the ship." Robin just motioned Fox to bring it. Fox charged Robin, swing his bat at Robin's head. Robin parried with his bo staff. Fox tried again, striking at his ribs only for Robin to spin out of the way. Robin countered with a roundhouse kick to the small of Fox's back, sending the punk flying. Getting up with a curse, Fox attack with an overhead strike. Using his staff, Robin blocked the strike then kicked Fox in the groin with a steel-toe boot. Fox dropped the bat and fell to his knees with a squeak. Robin finished him off with a right hook, causing to Fox to crash to the floor.

"The police are on their way, Lawford," Robin said as he pulled Fox's mask off. David then puked his guts out and rolled on the floor in pain.

"How do you know my name?" whimpered David in a voice that was several octaves higher than normal. Robin just shrugged. "No judge is going to convict me. I got connections!"

"No, you don't. You father has or had connections," replied Robin as he knelt down. "You destroyed his connections when you stole from his clients. You started a gang war that has killed dozens of people. Those clients are pissed at you, and do you honestly think Justin and Andy won't spill their guts out?" Fear began to dawn onto David.

"Please, let me go," David pleaded. "I'll pay you anything you want! Anything!"

"I'm not for sale," growled Robin as he delivered another punch, knocking David out.

Batman and Robin grappled onto the rooftop as Gordon turned off the Bat-Signal. Seeing the Dynamic Duo, Gordon walked toward them as he lit a cigar.

"Well, the 'Terrible Trio,' have pleaded guilty," said Gordon as he blew smoke. "According to our sources, the boys' fathers made a deal with the gang leaders. The boys do prison time for punishment for embarrassing them. In return, Great White, Two-face, and Black Mask won't kill them if their dads don't reveal anything to the GCPD."

"Do you think they'll keep their word?" Robin asked.

"Maybe," Gordon replied with a shrug. "They're in Blackgate's general population, but if anything happens, I'll have the warden put them in solitary. On the plus side, the gang war has officially stopped thanks to you kid." Robin gave a ghost of a smile and Batman affectionately squeezed his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, there will still be bad blood between Two-face and Black Mask," said Batman. "We need to keep an eye on them. I have no doubt that trouble between them will start up again soon."

"At least we got a couple of 'masked crooks' off the street," Gordon pointed out.

David Lawford walked into his cell and saw his cellmate. Over six feet tall, covered in tattoos, the man gave David a vicious smile of broken teeth.

"Hello Foxy," greeted the prisoner, making David gulp as the cell door slammed shut.


End file.
